The Alleycat and The Aristocrat
by Take Me To My Fragile Dreams
Summary: Thinking back on it, Alec really should have gotten better directions. But how was he to know he'd get lost, attacked by wolves and saved by an Alleycat who just turned out to be one of the head leaders of the Underbrush society? -Jalec, m/m-
1. Lack of Direction

**Okay so I have no idea where this came from. I've been rather infatuated with the idea of our dear characters being some type of animal (mainly cat) so I've been coming up with more and more plots to make that happen. I was extremely torn between whether I wanted to make this a Malec or Jalec story, but since I'm already writing a neko!Malec story, I decided to give this one to Jalec. :)**

**I honestly don't even know how long this is going to be. It could be 4 chapters long, hell, it could turn out to be over 20, I honestly don't know. I'm just going to have to see where this takes me and go from there.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**.**

**Th**e A_ll_**ey**ca_t a_**nd** Th_e A_**ri**st_oc_**ra**t

_Chapter One:_ Lack Of Direction

_"I'd like someone who walks into my life by accident but stays on purpose."_

**.**

* * *

Looking back on it Alec really should have gotten better directions. He knew perfectly well about his tendency (it was more like a skill, really) to get lost and yet he'd _still _decided to go out, alone, with no more instruction other than what Marcus had told him ("You can't miss it, man!") and stalk about the Undergrowth looking for a place he wasn't even sure_ existed_.

Taking all that into consideration; he really should have expected the Wolves to find him.

* * *

Alec staggered forwards, panting harshly as he struggled to run on a leg that felt as if it'd been ripped off. Wild howls rose from behind him, snapping jaws that drooled in excitement and eager bellies hungry for meat not too far behind the cat's injured form.

They were following his trail.

His trail of blood.

The multicolored cat forced himself to go faster, fighting back a yowl and letting it escape in a low growl as he ran as fast as he could, his right hind leg screaming its protest. Streams of blood spilled forth from deep bite marks and fell down onto the soft cushion of dirt below his large paws, seeping into the earth and leaving his scent behind.

And Alec knew he couldn't keep this up.

He was usually an extremely fast runner, one of the best in the entire Abovegrounds. With his long and leggy, slender frame he was built perfectly for fast sprints and paced marathons. But now, injured and bleeding out, he was no more than easy prey to the wolves behind him. Alec had seen their crazed eyes and their skinny bodies and immediately he knew the rumors he'd heard were true. The species of the Undergrowth were starving, their prey disappearing. And while he knew the wolves had to lack energy due to lack of food, he knew he couldn't last long enough for them to give up the chase.

Blue eyes that flashed the colors of the ocean and sky darted around their surroundings, zeroing in on a small alley. Alec immediately headed for it. If he was going to die then he was going to do it on his terms. At least if his back was to the wall nothing could sneak up on him and attack. He might actually have a fighting chance.

Large sooty paws braced themselves into the dirt, legs widespread and long wicked claws digging into the earth. He lowered his head, eyes zeroed in on where the wolves would appear, jaws open as his lungs heaved for breath and ears alert.

When the wolves finally came in to view they were just as terrifying as before. There were six of them, all forming into a loose circle that caged him into the corner he was backed into. Their snarls were taunting, drool dripping from their grinning maws and Alec hissed, ears lying flat against his head as he swiped a heavy paw in warning. They merely laughed.

A large sooty colored wolf stepped just ahead of the rest of the back, golden eyes triumphant as he took in the cat's bleeding leg. He licked his lips. Alec couldn't help but notice the russet that stained his jaw. His leg twitched.

"Long way from home aren't you, _kitty_?" The wolf teased cruelly. "Don't you know this is wolf territory?"

Alec growled. "Well I do now."

The pack let out a chorus of laughter as their leader took another step closer, large paws leaving indents in the loose dirt. "I'm sure you do. And I'm sure you won't forget it in the afterlife either." He smiled maliciously and Alec knew then, that he was going to die.

The pack descended.

* * *

It was the scent of blood that first drew him in. It was the stink of fear and cat that pushed him on. It was the laughing barks and triumphant howls that him running at a speed that he hadn't known he could reach; and it was the small body that laid in the middle of a circle of hungry wolves, bleeding and weak, that had him attacking with a loud roar.

Those damn mutts never stood a chance.

* * *

**So hopefully it didn't suck. For those of you who may be wondering, Alec, the wolves, Jace and all the other characters in this, can change into animals, but they can also become human. :)**

**Reviews bring me happiness and the urge to write~**

**Curious question: **_What way do you like Jace the most? Possessive, caring, ruthless, the ultimate asshole, gentle, ext. I'm curious to know which way you guys prefer him as. :)_

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	2. Enemy Thy Name Is Sleep

**.**

**Th**e A_ll_**ey**ca_t a_**nd** Th_e A_**ri**st_oc_**ra**t

_Chapter Two:_ Enemy Thy Name is Sleep

_"I'd like someone who walks into my life by accident but stays on purpose."_

**.**

* * *

_He's going to die._

Sharp teeth. Sickening rip. Pain. Oh_ god,_ the pain.

"—Dinner—"

Claws. Fight. I have to _fight_.

"—You _little_—!"

Flashing eyes; laughing mouths.

Struggling limbs. It's no use.

_…He's going to die._

Wicked golden eyes. Harsh paws pinning his bleeding body to the ground. He swipes out but it's. No. Use.

Blood covered gums pull back, showing sharp teeth. The pack circles around him, barking excitedly.

_He's going to die._

Heaving breaths. Ignore the pain. Fight _harder_.

_He's going to_ die.

Tightened muscles; harsh growl. The wolf pulls back.

_He's. Going. To. Die. _

Loud roar. Flashing claws. Shocked yelps. Warm blood.

"—Ru— Run—!"

Gold. There's gold. But it's different this time…

_…He's going to die…_

Glinting eyes. Whimpering mewl.

"—Alright-"

Blackness.

_He's going to die…_

* * *

The first time Alec wakes up there is nothing but pain. His skin itches with invisible flames that stroke their fiery fingers over his pelt and he can do nothing but whimper helplessly, large paws twitching.

He passes out before he can recognize the fact that there is a gentle hand stroking his bloody flank.

* * *

The second time Alec wakes up is not as painful but it is just as confusing. He struggles to open his eyes; succeeding in only lifting his eyelids halfway, and even still his sight is blurry. Around him he sees rather clean looking green walls that blur and make his head spin. A metal tray rests beside him and when the black cat breaths the biting smell of anesthetic hits his nose. He lets out a low cough that makes his chest ache and hisses when his body seizes in pain.

The soft sound of a door opening glides its way into his ears and then a small looking frame is stopping before him.

"—Name is— Yours—?"

But it is too late. He slips back into unconsciousness.

* * *

The third time Alec wakes up, it is to golden eyes.

* * *

**So, a rather uneventful chapter but hopefully that shined a little more light into the wolf scene. You'll hear more about it but for now, that's all I'm giving you. :)**

**Due to the fact that I can't get this story out of my head, I'm already working on the next chapter. So if all goes well I should have it up either sometime tonight or tomorrow. :)**

**Reviews make me all warm and fuzzy inside and I shall radiate that warmth onto my cat who is rather cold due to having a bath to get rid of her fleas. You wouldn't want to leave my kitty cold now, would you?**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	3. Wake Up Blue Eyes

**.**

**Th**e A_ll_**ey**ca_t a_**nd** Th_e A_**ri**st_oc_**ra**t

_Chapter Three:_ Wake Up Blue Eyes

_"I'd like someone who walks into my life by accident but stays on purpose."_

**.**

* * *

Now, if there is one thing you should know about Jace, it is that he is _not_ the 'hero' type. He is not the one who jumps in just for the sake of saving the day. He does what he can for his family and anyone else can go hike a tree for all he cares. So, when he actually goes out of his way for someone and _saves_ them of his own free will whilst putting himself and the future of his family at risk; well, you've got to expect him to be confused. Not to mention the fact that said _someone_ just won't ('Can't' Jace. It's 'can't'. It's not like he's staying unconscious _purposely_.) seem to wake up for more than a few seconds before seeping back into unconsciousness. (The utter _nerve_ of some people!)

So. Jace is very confused and very irritated. Not a good combination. Just ask his family.

* * *

"Jace," Jem murmured, eyes focused on the unconscious patient that rests on the padded hospital bed. "Stop it. You're going to wear a hole into the floor."

Jace growled in response, raking clawed hands through his golden locks. "He could be from another clan! Sent as a spy to take me down. The fight could have just been a lure and I fell for it…"

The silver haired man rolled his eyes, sooty ears twitching in irritation. "I doubt that he's a spy." He said dryly, slowly beginning to unravel the bandages around the strange black cat's flank. "He has barely any scars and his pelt is well kept. Not something you'd expect to see in a spy; don't you think?" He raised an eyebrow at the blonde, head tilted to the side.

Jace sighed, the harsh lines of his face and the tense line of his shoulders deflating. Golden/black ears flopped. "Alright, I get it. He's not a spy. However, that does not give me any more ideas as to just _why_ he was in wolf territory close to our border."

"Well, when he wakes up, you can ask him for yourself."

Jace sighed, seating himself reluctantly into the soft padded chair beside the cat's bedside, tail waving gently before resting itself on the arm. "Right." He muttered. "I just have to wait." The blonde looked at the stranger he'd rescued. "Wait… You do know who you're taking to right?" Jace asked, looking at Jem with a questioning glance.

Jem snarled. "Oh just shut up you idiot! This will do you some good! Maybe you can find some patience!"

The blonde smirked. "Doubtful. I don't like waiting."

* * *

The first time the black cat wakes up, Jace is stroking his pelt. He doesn't know why and he isn't really sure he wants to make sense of it- But he is doing it none the less and the stranger's fur is so _soft_. Like silk, and the blonde finds himself petting the cat softly, relishing in the feel of his pelt. He's touched other's pelts before of course, he is the _leader_ of the clan after all, but none of them have ever felt like this or held the appeal this stranger has.

"Who are you?" He murmured softly, half hoping but knowing that he wouldn't get an answer. Not yet.

It is then that he feels the chest beneath his hand move. Heavy black paws begin to twitch and the cat's eyelids flutter. A whimper leaves the stranger's muzzle, so pathetic that it nearly makes Jace emit a matching whimper from his own throat. Instead he runs his hands through the cat's pelt, trying to help push back the pain that stiffens the other's body. Gentle crooning noises leave his throat in an effort to comfort, soft purrs and growls that are akin to the sounds a mother uses to soothe her kit rumbling up from his chest.

Eyelids still their fluttering and the cat goes limp once more.

* * *

The second time it happens, Jace is not there. Neither is Jem apparently. (Or at least not for all of it) The gray cat explains that one of the kits had been injured- A thorn in a paw or something or other (Honestly, though he _should_… The blonde doesn't exactly care. Not right now.)

All that matters is that the stranger with his soft fur and slender body, woke up when no one was there. Jace is shocked at how sick the thought of the cat's fear from waking up alone in a deserted place, makes him.

* * *

The third time the stranger wakes up, Jace is there. Jem had had to go help Ophelia, a mother close to her kitting date, and had instructed the blonde to change the bandages on the progressively healing bite marks on the black cat's hind leg. And so, doing just as instructed with slight exasperation (What was the point of being a leader if _you_ were the one being bossed around all the time?) he did just that.

Unraveling the dirtied bandages he dropped them into the metal bowl that rested on the tray of medical supplies. Golden eyes traced over the wound as he began to gently clean it, taking a soft white cloth and dipping it into water to get some of the congealed blood off of the skin. Next was the poultice, a mix of herbs and liquids that would make the healing process easier. Killing off most chances of infection and causing the skin to heal faster. He smeared that over the wounds as gently as possible before taking up the clean bandages and beginning to wrap them around the cat's flank, binding the wound once more. He tied off the bandages with an easy twist and smiled slightly as he leaned back, glancing at his work with satisfaction. There were a few other scrapes, and small bites that he'd taken care of before, and it looked as if the stranger was well on his way of recovery. Now if only he'd wake up…

Jace tilted his head slightly, ears twitching and a black tipped tail flicking back and forth slowly as he leaned forward on his knees, his face level with the unconscious cat's. A hand raised to stroke a furry cheek, moving up to scratch behind fuzzy ears and the blonde gives a small laugh of amusement when the involuntary purr rises in the stranger's chest. His hand moves down a thick throat, over a sharp shoulder and smooths down a small stomach. The blonde doesn't notice the sudden awareness of the cat until it's too late.

Jace glances up only to suck in sharply, the action he was about to do completely bypassing him as he locks eyes with flashing blues that seem to twist and curve and bleed into an array of blues all on their own. A low growl sounds out of the stranger's throat and the blonde distantly realizes his hand is still resting on a warm side.

A large paw twitches, claws flexing for a moment before being sheathed. A long black and white shot tail flicks slowly as those blue eyes stare at him, slowly taking in his appearance.

"Hello," Jace finally manages to murmur. "I'm Jace. Though I'm afraid I don't know your name. Perhaps you could…?" He gestures at his fur-clad human self, raising a brow.

Slowly the cat nods and the blonde takes his hand away to shift back, giving the stranger some more room. The black cat takes a deep breath before blue eyes are covered, the sound of cracking bones snapping into place filling Jace's ears as slowly the large almost panther-like cat shrinks, large paws giving way to slender hands and feet. Strong shoulders shrink and a sloping back forms as ears move to the top of the stranger's head, a muzzle giving way to an elegant nose and sharp cheekbones. When all is over, the stranger's feet dangle off of the bed a few inches, his large 6ft something height not giving him much room. Slender hands move to push a thin body up, long legs twisting so that his legs dangled over the side.

"My name is Alec." The stranger spoke, his voice smooth and deep, holding a hint of shyness. Blue eyes glanced up at him through a fringe of black and white streaked hair. "Please to meet you...?" Sharp canines come out to bite plump pink lips and Jace can _feel_ the breath leave his lungs as his heart rate increases.

_My god._ He thinks dazedly. _Just what have I gotten myself into this time?_

* * *

**So, now that we're getting deeper into the story, you can expect longer chapters. :) The next part should show you more of Jace's life as the head of the clan if all goes well. I know that Jace probably sounds kinda OOC at the moment but I can promise that he has his asshole/infuriating/sarcastic moments. With that said...**

**Please review! They make me want to write more and with my intention span that's really needed. Otherwise I'll drift away from this story and take a _very_ long time to come back to it.**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


	4. New Surroundings

**.**

**Th**e A_ll_**ey**ca_t a_**nd** Th_e A_**ri**st_oc_**ra**t

_Chapter Four:_ New Surroundings

_"I'd like someone who walks into my life by accident but stays on purpose."_

**.**

* * *

The Undergrowth was... Not what Alec was expecting. As a citizen of the Abovegrounds he'd been brought up on tales of dens made in abandoned tunnels, the bedding formed out of animal bones and prickly brambles. (Call him a skeptic but he'd always wondered just _how _that could be comfortable enough to sleep in.) He'd heard of predators that picked animals off one by one and was told that it was every cat for himself. That everyone was nothing short of savage. His elders had spoken of toms drowning kits just for the pleasure of hearing them cry and of rogues who had been kicked out and forced to roam alone, their fur stained and bloodied with the carnage of their victims. Now, while all those stories had served their purpose in keeping him away when he was no more than a kit, what had been fear had eventually turned into dismissal.

In the past, when Alec had been a growing kit well on his way to becoming a tom, he'd travelled through the outskirts of the Undergrowth with friends (Well, 'friends' was a loose term) and after seeing nothing and smelling only the faint scent of wolf, the stories had lost meaning, merely becoming tales. And now, seeing the society around him, he knew that he had been wise to cast those stories away.

Jace's clan was far from the uncivilized savages the elders of the Abovegrounds had painted them as. With cozy little dens made of dead wood, the cracks stuffed with mud and birds feathers to keep out the cold drafts that could threaten the lives of kits, elders and the sick or wounded; and with a kindness and unity that made Alec's heart hurt just _looking_ at it, they were nothing like the image the elders had given him. And as he saw and learned the lives and relationships around him, he felt saddened that they had been perceived as the nightmares that kept kits safe. Even if said tales were necessary for survival.

* * *

"...You want to make sure that the arm is supported on all sides and immobilize the arm above and below the broken bone." Jem explained patiently, silver eyes watchful as Alec did as he instructed.

The black tom nodded in answer, biting his lip nervously as he moved the padding and brace into the correct place, careful of his pointed claws. He didn't want to screw this up. "Like that?"

Jem nodded in approval. "Yes that's perfect. Now wrap and tape it and you're all set."

Alec smiled slightly at the praise, ears perking as he grabbed the gauze, keeping a gentle hand on his patient's shoulder as he made quick work of tieing the splint together, carefull to smooth down the other cat's long gray pelt as he finished the wrapping with a quick twist. "There!" He grinned down at the kit, tail waving slightly as he ruffled his shaggy hair affectionately. "All done!" The tom stepped away from the padded table after the kit exclaimed a grateful "Thank you!", picking up the supplies he'd taken out and moving towards the storage room as Jem checked the patient over one last time -Chello if he remembered correctly from the multiple visits the fast growing kit had had- and giving him the okay to leave.

Humming softly to himself, Alec placed the gauze, padding and so on on the correct shelves, smiling softly to himself. His tail waved happily behind him, white tipped ears perked. The tom couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. Sure, he had his parents and friends, not to mention his family name and his eventual inheritance. But, he'd always been unhappy somehow. There was always so much pressure everyday to be the son everyone expected him to be and Alec hated it. He'd always sneak to the edge of the Undergrowth near where the large grove of brambles stood just east of the Aboveground's main gate. There was a small gap, barely noticable among the brambles that when fully transformed, he could just slip through. After about three feet or so of brambles, a large clearing folded out, a small little pond sitting in the middle with flowering trees. He loved just lazing about among the tall grasses, free from any pressure or expectancy.

Here, he could do as he wished (within reason, of course) without having someone's eyes follow him everywhere. He could make his own decisions without being criticized and ridiculed. Here, Alec could talk with who he wished, without being lectured in etiquette or formality. Here he was free. And he _loved _it. Not only were the freedoms here beyond amazing, the cat's were even-

"Daydreaming about me, kitten?"

Alec rolled his eyes, turning towards the voice and cocking a hip. "You should really let go of that wishful thinking. It's going to get you into trouble sometime." He teased, canines flashing.

"The fact that you're denying it is not working in favor of your argument~" Jace replied, golden eyes dancing as he leaned against the wooden beam of the doorway, his tail waving behind him.

The taller cat sighed heavily, shoulders slumping slightly as he bit his lip, looking at Jace through saddened eyes. "Damn. And here I thought I'd been doing such a good job."

The other tom laughed softly, rolling his eyes as he jerked his head slightly. "Would you just come here? I'd like to know how the poor little kitten I rescued is holding up."

Alec raised an eyebrow, making his way towards Jace. "As if you don't already know." He muttered, however when he passed the other cat his tail flicked gently at the blonde's hip, an act of affection.

Golden eyes softened in reply.

* * *

"So how are you holding up?" Jace asked, the long furred black tassel at the end of his tail swinging gently just above the ground.

"Great." Alec grinned, tilting his head up to take in the clear blue sky. "Jem has been teaching me allot and the wound on my hip is almost gone so I'll _finally _be able to fully transform soon. Will even offered to take me hunting when that happens. If, of course, that's okay with you." The tom added, glancing at the blonde nervously as he fiddled with the long claws on his fingers.

"Of course. You've shown no hostile intentions though we have given you many chances to do so. Besides," Jace smirked. "I'd like to see just how well a kitten from the Abovegrounds can hunt."

"Would you stop that?" Alec complained, tail swishing irritably. "I'm no kit."

"Whatever you say, kitten."

"You are impossible!" He growled, baring his teeth slightly.

"Mmm-hmm. Like I said, whatever you say."

* * *

"How long are you going to keep that cat around?" Sebastian asked curiously. Black eyes devoid of expression following the sleek black and white tom as he made his way back to the medical unit.

"As long as he poses as no threat and wishes to stay." Jace said simply.

"So if he wished to leave tomorrow you would let him go? Just like that?" Sebastian smiled slightly. "I don't believe you."

"Oh?"

"No. He's to interesting for you to let him go like that. And even if he did chose to leave you'd find someway to make him stay."

"Believe what you will." Jace stated coldly, turning away from where he'd been watching Alec's progress just as the black cat slipped inside the medic building. "Just make sure you do your job."

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian stated with a knowing smirk, face still as blank as ever. "As you command."

Jace hissed in reply, baring his canines at the other cat.

Sebastian merely flicked an ear in response.

* * *

**~One Week Later~**

"So tell me why I couldn't go hunting with Will and Jem again?" Alec inquired, following close behind the blonde in front of him as he weaved around the trees and underbrush around him.

"Because I want to see for myself if you'll be useful when it comes to gathering food." Jace called back.

The black tom frowned, tail swishing irritably. "And if I'm not useful?" Alec snapped a little sharper than he intended.

"Then we'll find something else." The blonde stated simply, turning his head to meet blue eyes with golden. Calming the other when he saw he had not meant to offend.

"Like what?"

"There's always strategy, battle, craftmakers, weapons smiths... And the list goes on and on." He pushed aside a large branch, ears perking. "We're here."

Alec stepped forward carefully, ducking below the branch Jace held away for him before stepping out into a simply low grassed clearing. "What is this?"

"This, kitten, is where we transform. We would normally do it back at the camp but the wind was going away from us and would have carried our scent."

"...Oh." Alec shifted nervously, eye the blonde as he let the branch fall back into place, stepping further into the clearing. "So... We just, transform?"

"Yes." Jace reached down, taking the hem of his black sweatshirt in his hands and pulling it along with the white t-shirt underneath off. "I thought I'd made that clear?"

"N-No - I m-mean y-yes - I mean -" Alec gave a startled shriek as the blonde unbuttoned his jeans, turning quickly to face the forest. The black fur of his cheeks burned with heat, his pelt protecting the hot blush from showing and saving him further embarrassment.

"Awww. Are you _embarrassed_, Alec?" Jace teased, chuckling as he smirked at the tom who seemed to be about to collapse from mortification.

"N-No it's c-called being m-modest." Alec defended half-heartedly, ears flattening as he heard the sound of the zipper being pulled down. "I d-don't stare at p-people when they're t-transforming. It's r-rude."

"Well, you better start stripping otherwise I"ll be done before you. And I don't fancy staring at a couple of trees." Jace stated, ignoring just how adorable the other tom sounded when he was nervous.

Alec gulped, hands moving down to his own grey sweatshirt. "D-don't look o-okay?" He asked timidly.

"_Please_, kitten. I may be many things but I am _not _a peeping tom." The blonde scoffed, tone sarcastic though he knew that he would never do such a thing when the tom sounded so vulnerable.

The cat flinched slightly at that before hurriedly striping of his clothing, leaving his jeans, sweatshirt and t-shirt in a pile in the grass as he stood there among the grace, eyes closed as he breathed deeply, pulling at the beast within until his bones began to crack and reshape, the sharp pains relieving in a way as the black and white fur on his body grew slightly longer and curly-er. The change coursed through his body and when it was over he fell to the ground, landing on his front paws with grace.

_"Ready?"_ Jace growled softly.

_"Yeah. I-"_ Alec froze, pupils widening as he gazed at the other cat. Jace was... He was beautiful. Looking part lion and part jaguar with black spots that climbed up from his back legs, over his strong flank to fade into the soft looking white/gold fur of his belly; and with long tuffs of white mane that would normally belong on a young tom that served to, instead of making him look young, make him look more regal.

Alec instantly felt inadequate what with his boring black pelt with its splashes of white that came up his front paws, grey rosettes arching up his shoulders and chest to fade at the top of his head and his chin. Not to mention how utterly skinny he was compared to Jace's muscular build. His head drooped, ears laying flat against his head, his heart sinking. Surly Jace would just laugh at how pathetic his form was compared to his.

* * *

Jace watched worriedly as Alec became more and more sad looking, those beautiful blue eyes casting themselves downwards as cute little rounded black and white ears flattened themselves against a furry head. He padded forwards, large black and white paws flattening the grass softly until he was just in front of the other cat.

"_Alec? What's wrong?" _He murmured softly, golden eyes watchful as he gazed down at the sad tom.

_"It's nothing. I'm fine."_

Jace huffed in reply._ "Sure. And my mother was a gazelle."_

Alec looked up at him, blue eyes bg and pleading_. "_Please_, Jace. Just let it go."_

_"Alright."_ His voice softened, and he nudged his head gently into the other tom's curly shoulder, offsetting the other's balance slightly. _"Let's go hunting then."_

* * *

**So I believe I now have a slight idea as to where I want to go with this story, though I'm trying not to plan it out to much cause when that happens I end up losing interest. -.-' I still can't say how long this is going to be, but from the rate it's going you can probably expect it to be at least around 20 chapters.**

**With that said... Expect lots of hunting fluff next chapter! ;)**

**And now just a couple questions because I'm bored and curious:**

What do you think about the little bits that have been mentioned about Alec's life in the Abovegrounds?

Do you think there's something behind Jace's behavior towards Sebastian or is it just Sebastian annoying him? What about the title Sebastian used when referring to Jace?

What do you think of Jace and Alec's interaction's so far? Alec's insecurity?

**Just drop a review and tell me! :)**

**;3**

**~TMTMFD**


End file.
